Pokémon Survivor: Hoenn Safari
Pokemon Survivor: Hoenn Safari is the third season of Pokemon Survivor. It features 20 contestants and the Pokeball twist. Twist This season featured the Poke Ball twist, which allowed the winning tribe to "capture" a Pokemon from the losing tribe, causing that Pokemon to be safe from tribal council, but also switched tribes. This twist proved to be more of a nuisance than what is was suppossed to be. Vlak went on a losing streak, whether or not it was due to the Poke Ball, we do not know. Season Summary 20 Pokemon were sent to the Hoenn Safari Zone in order to become the next Pokemon Sole Survivor. They were divided onto two tribes of ten, Ulovek and Vlak. They also learned of the Pokeball twist, which would allow the winning tribe to capture a member from the losing tribe. When Ulovek won the first challenge, it caused the downfall of Vlak. Vlak members Blaziken, Lapras, Cinccino, and Bonsly were captured to Ulovek and Vlak members Weavile, Jirachi, and Mew were sent home. Three Vlak members remained, Lil Pichu, Electabuzz, and Blissey, all of whom were active. In an effort to make a three way tie, Lil Pichu accidently blindsided Blissey out of the game. During this time, however, a cross-tribal alliance on Ulovek was forming, the 6 Simple Machines, comprised of Deoxys, Lapras, Cinccino, Pichu, Riolu, and Altaria. A tribe switch at the final sixteen made the game more interesting, as BOTH tribes headed to tribal council. However, Ulovek didn't need to vote since at tribal council, Turtwig fell to inactiveness. Vlak voted out Torchic, but felt confident they could make a comeback. However, Vlak lost the remaining challenges, which caused the voting out of Bonsly. At the final tribe tribal council, Altaria quit since he felt that he didnt have enough time to play the game any longer. The remaining competitors then merged onto the black Rodina tribe. The Simple Machine alliance decided to bring in Electabuzz to the alliance. Two idols had been found, by fun Lickilicky and quiet Ralts. Luxray won first immunity from the Survivor Auction, and the first merged tribal council was a mess, but the Six Simple Machines were able to take the majority and vote out huge threat Espeon, who they believed held an idol. Unfortunantly for them, he didn't, and no one in the alliance did. Deoxys, started to win many immunities, starting to get a target on his back. At next tribal council, Lickilicky was voted out with his idol, since the Six Alliance thought he had one. Luxray was voted out next for being a threat. Gloom and Ralts were the only ones outside of the alliance, and Ralts was next on the list. Also, the alliance was questioning the loyalty of Riolu. Also, Deoxys started growing close to Blaziken and Blaziken started squeezing itself inside the alliance. However, Ralts used its idol to negate seven votes after hearing from Blaziken to use it, but due to the failure of Gloom not voting, in a tie between Gloom and Electabuzz, Gloom was sent packing. It was do or die time for Ralts, but when Cinccino decided that Lapras and Deoxys were on their way to winning, Cinccino tried to form a counter alliance and gave its Rodina idol to Ralts to play next tribal. Also, Deoxys lost its first immunity since it had started its streak in the final eleven and was targetted. However, Ralts told Blaziken about Cinccinos plan, so he the other five voted out Riolu, causing Ralts to waste its idol and blindsiding Riolu. Major drama went down between Cinccino, Lil Pichu, and Deoxys, and when Cincinno couldn't win immunity, it was voted out next. Once again, it seemed that Ralts was against everyone who was left, and after barely losing to Deoxys in a challenge, Ralts was sent packing, three tribal councils after it was initially targeted. At the final five, the remaining Pokemon were allies, and now had to vote one another out. Pichu won immunity, so it and everyone else decided Deoxys would win if it made finals, so Deoxys, the leader of the Simple Machine, was blindsided in the biggest blindside of the season. Blaziken finally won the final immunity, but the votes ended up tying between Lapras and Pichu. Lapras defeated Pichu in a tie breaker, causing it to be the final jury member. At final tribal council, Electabuzz wasn't regarded as much as the others. Blaziken was praised for its social game, though some didn't really know what it did. Lapras' strategic game was praised, though some felt its gameplay wasn't respectable. After a 3-3-2 tie between Lapras and Blaziken, Lapras became the Sole Survivor in a 4-2-1 re-vote. Contestants *The Pokeball twist causes the winning tribe to steal a member, so every round the tribes change a little. **As Ralts used a HII on itself, 7 votes casted against it do not count. The Game Voting History Trivia * This was the first season to have a revote in the Final Tribal Council. * This is the first season to have a 20 Pokémon cast. ** This is the first season to not be 18 Pokémon. * This was the second consecutive season to have a tiebreaker in the Final 4. ** Like New Moon Island, the contestant that won the tiebreaker won the game, which happened in Steam Cave also. * This was the first season to have a tribe to not win any challenges, which was Vlak. * Electabuzz became the first person to go to every tribal council, including Final Tribal Council. ** Pichu also went to all tribals, but failed to make Final Tribal Council. * This season featured the first non-Generation I Pokémon to make final tribal council, Blaziken. * This is the third season in a row to feature a Water type winner, being Lapras. * This is the first season to have an idol played, then cause a tie and re-vote. * This is the first season to have someone quit the game. ** This is currently the only season to feature a quit and a medical evacuation. Category:Seasons